


Twisted Desires

by peachoney



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, im sorry minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachoney/pseuds/peachoney
Summary: Young love paints the picture of two lovers being inseparable for eternity. Seongwoo shows Minhyun that pictures can fade.





	Twisted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Italic font is past dialogue and bold font is present Minhyun talking to himself.

 

Something about young love is incredibly beautiful. Two lovers hearts beating at the sight of one another. The warmth of an embrace bringing bliss to the mind. Being in love with nothing holding one back creates a picture of being inseparable. Nothing better than the light touches and fluttering butterflies to drive two people crazy. One of the lovers unable to identify themselves without the other pinned to their hip. Red cheeks from the shy kisses under the aged tree as the sun shines its brightest.

 

All of us are told love should never become a burden. A princess or prince awaits for us when we least expect it. To be swept off our feet with undying affection for the rest of our lives. Young love is a delicate item never to be broken or forgotten. If it is to not be broken or forgotten, why do humans age with the vision love is a second responsibility? How does young love stay fresh and breathable? Where does the flushed blushing go? Why does one find it hard to whisper sweet nothings in the mist of it all? Does the heart lose the ability to connect to others? Maybe all of us were told wrong. We’ve lost the knowledge and beauty of what intimacy between partners is.

 

Minhyun lost the connection not only between his conscious, but with his used to be lover, Seongwoo. Time was stunned for the male for he sat alone in the shared bed staring at the ceiling. His phone spammed with messages but he gave no effort to check it. He knew Seongwoo had been calling nonstop to give his begging apologizes. Who knew one person could do this much destruction. Seongwoo was now a stranger to be forgotten, as if he never existed in a majority of Minhyun’s life. The feelings of suffering made him senseless which was rare to began with. He hadn’t cried yet which was unbelievable to himself. He just felt gambled for wasting his time on someone who belittled him and made him vulnerable to the world in one moment. The memory spiraling in his head with no pause or stop button.

 

_Jisung: “Come to the party! Let loose and have fun. You two have been working too hard. It will be at Daniel’s house with just us friends and coworkers.”_

 

_Minhyun: “Oh i’m not sure...I have so many emails to get back to. Seongwoo has been working hard and I bet he’s ready to catch up on his sleep.”_

_Jisung: “Fine. Be a party pooper. This is to celebrate all the hard work.”_

_Seongwoo: “Minhyun one or two drinks and we’ll leave. I’m looking forward to this baby.”_

_Minhyun: “Just 1. Then we go straight home.”_

_Seongwoo: “This will be fun trust me.”_

He felt his heart bleed out with those words ringing in his head. Heavy heart syndrome was now a reality for him. His spine shivered with disgust, he was clueless to it all. Signals from the very start.

**“Why did you agree?...Why didn’t I know beforehand?...Seongwoo why did you let it go this long?...W-Why?”**

Minhyun sat up with a light fuzziness coating his vision. The insensibility almost made it hard to control his own figure. He lingered in that position but then felt the urge to get in the bath. A bath may cleanse his epitome of sorrow or be a gateway to calling his life quits. His body forced itself to rise from the bed which took much effort. His feet stumbled from the numbness engulfing all of him.

 

_Minhyun: “Now that we’re here promise me only 2 drinks max! We don’t need hangovers tomorrow.”_

_Seongwoo: “Babe this is for all of us to relax and have fun! Stop getting so tense and sensitive. You’ve been too work savvylately.”_

_Minhyun: “I guess you’re right...I’ll take it easy but i’ll try to have fun.”_

_Seongwoo: “When am I wrong? This will be a night to remember.”_

He attempted to find the light and eventually flicked the switch. His stomach dropped along with his breath hitched. He was traumatized looking at the sight in the mirror. His hair matted from the cold sweats, his gut noticed the deepened eyebags. Sleep was the last thing on Minhyuns list, that list was growing instinctively short. Living like a normal person was erased. He glanced down at his clothes immediately ripping them off. Suffocation ran throughout his body signaling the clothing were a current threat. The bare skin colorless, almost unrecognizable. His instinct made a shocking discovery. A terrible mistake. Once again.

 

_Sungwoon: “I’m glad you came! You’ve been working far too much even the CEO joked about giving you a month off. But anyways, how are you and lover boy?”_

_Minhyun: “Being the board director is tiring. A month off would be amazing. And he’s the same as usual, but he’s been a bit distant lately. Work must be more demanding.”_

_Sungwoon: “Seongwoo is truly a busy man. Yet you two are so adorable.”_

_Minhyun: “I still love him the same as when we first started dating in high school.”_

_Sungwoon: “You two have been dating for so long now. I envy that.”_

_Minhyun: “No lies or obstacles between us.”_

 

His body was frozen, even chill when touched. All the warmth in his body was undetectable. He grazed his fingers over his left chest hovering his heart. Even colder.

**“Did he still love me? No he didn’t. He’s a liar. A fucking liar. But gosh Minhyun you’re so foolish. How did you not catch on sooner? He didn’t love me at all.”**

Minhyun directed his attention to the tub and hovered over it. He motioned to the faucet and the water gushed out. Icy to the touch which somehow felt comforting to Minhyun. He dipped one foot in, this set a spark of adrenaline into his veins. His lip curled and he submerged his other limbs into the freezing water.

 

_Minhyun: “Have you seen Seongwoo?”_

_X: “nope”_

_Minhyun: “Excuse me but have you seen Seongwoo?”_

_X: “sorry no.”_

_Minhyun: “Seongwoo?! Seongwoo where are you?”_

_X: “Doesn’t look like he’s around.”_

_Minhyun: “Know where Seongwoo is at?”_

_X: “I think upstairs?”_

_Minhyun: “Huh? O-Okay thanks... why upstairs?...”_

 

His head hung low as the droplets from the faucet dropped to the great pool of water. The sound of water hitting was the only sound filling the room. It had an effect of driving Minhyun off edge.

**“Red flag dumbass. Stupid ass. He didn’t go for you. The party was his chance. He doesn’t love you. He never did. He never did, he never will, it was all a lie. All of it.“**

Minhyun’s breaths grew weaker as his chest heaved up and down as much as possible. Minhyun looked up at the ceiling but his eyes were blacken as if his soul deserted his physique. This really might be it.

 

_Minhyun: “seongwoo? Where are you? It’s pretty late now!”_

_Upstairs was oddly off limits for the party. Minhyun came across rustling noises from a vacant room down a hall. The red flag alerted his gut. This was a bad mistake. The door halfway open allowing anyone to come across what was going on in the room. A rookie mistake for Seongwoo. Minhyun never felt so much agony in his life until the picture he was confronted with. The atmosphere dangerous and toxic that it made Minhyun run away with every strength he had. It made him sick to the stomach. He had came across Seongwoo with his hands down another’s pants, tongues down throats, and most importantly a nightmare. His shirt halfway unbuttoned yet his neck was tattooed with lovers bruises. Seongwoo knew he had just ruined Minhyuns whole life in that very second. Seongwoo was blank not knowing how to stop or apologize. He jolted out of bed running to his now old lover in hopes to win his trust back. Lust was too strong it ruined it all. Minhyun was long gone._

 

Long gone was his last thought. Seongwoo was faking his love. His unconditional love for Minhyun was some fairytale made up. Execution written all over Seongwoo on the tip of Minhyuns tongue. Minhyun chanted his loved ones, his voice raspy being he hasn’t talked for awhile. His tedious thoughts were distracting him from the big picture. This fairy tale was not given a happy ending. Young love is menacing, as it is just a gigantic lie. It is meant to make one lover suffer while the other focuses only on their lusts. Pure desire from within twisted and turned into a game. Nothing and no one can fill an empty heart after it’s been shattered. Minhyun felt his thoughts apprehending and his erratic heart gain pain back again. His eyes filled with tears burning his cheeks. His screams miserable with every keen breath.

 

**“Do I end it all here?”**

**“What did I do to deserve this?”**

**“Do I give my heart to another soul gesturing for it to be mended back together?”**

**“He didn’t love me.”**

**“He really didn’t love me...”**

**“Didn’t love me..”**

**“Didn’t even love me...”**

**“I need someone to love me”**

**“Please love me.”**

**“Love me.”**

**“Please.”**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the small fic! should i continue this fic and make it a short series? lemme know! anyways thank you loves
> 
> twt: @/kangcrush


End file.
